deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Angel Lust
Angel Lust is a British goth rock band featured in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. The band has three members, including: # Floyd, the bassist, who has been described as "crow-looking". In concerts Floyd kicks pig's blood into the crowd. # Jeanna, vocal singer. # Allen. One of the groups albums is entitled, "Feet on the Dancefloor, Head in a Grave." As planned in their promotional posters, the group was scheduled to perform on September 24 at 10 pm, in the Silver Strip of Fortune City. They performed on September 26, despite the recent zombie outbreak. Wallace, a witness to the concert, stated a day later that the concert, "was surreal. There were zombies everywhere, and Lust were just playing like nothing was unusual."I Saw One of My Current Favorite Bands Last Night!, Tape It Or Die, (September 16, 2010). Dead Rising 2 In the mission Rock Heroes, Chuck Greene gets a call from Stacey Forsythe about a rock band blaring music in the Silver Strip. Upon investigation, Chuck finds the trio rocking out. He is able to inform the band that the "audience" is actually a crowd of ravenous zombies. They agree to be escorted to the Safe House, but not before finishing up their song, which struck a chord so loud it burst all of the heads of the zombies loitering nearby. Trivia *"Floyd Stone" may be dual-reference to Pink Floyd and The Rolling Stones. *'Angel Lust', terminal erection, or more commonly refered to as a death erection, is a post-mortem (after death) erection, observed in the corpses of human males who have been executed, particularly by hanging. Death by hanging, whether an execution or a suicide, has been observed to affect the genitals of both men and women. In women, the labia and clitoris will become engorged and there may be a discharge of blood from the vagina. In men, "a more or less complete state of erection of the penis, with discharge of urine, mucus or prostatic fluid is a frequent occurrence ... present in one case in three." Other causes of death may also result in these effects, including fatal gunshot wounds to the brain, damage to major blood vessels, and violent death by poisoning. A postmortem priapism is an indicator that death was likely swift and violent. Helen Singer Kaplan & Melvin Horwith.The Evaluation of Sexual Disorders: Psychological and Medical Aspects, Brunner Routledge, United Kingdom, (1983). Accessed 2007-01-26. "Men subjected to capital punishment by hanging and laboratory animals sacrificed with cervical dislocation have terminal erections. The implication is that either central inhibition of erection is released and erection created or that a sudden massive spinal cord stimulus generates an erectile response. There is ample experimental and clinical evidence to support the former supposition."Willis Webster Grube, A Compendium of practical medicine for the use of students and practitioners of medicine, Hadley Co., (1897), Accessed, 2007-01-26. "Erection has long been observed to follow injuries to the cerebellum and spinal cord. Out of eleven cases of cerebellar hemorrhage, erection of the penis was noted six times by Serres. Death by hanging is often accompanied by partial erection."William Augustus Guy,Principles of Forensic Medicine, Henry Renshaw, London, (1861), Accessed, 2007-01-26.Death errection, Wikipedia. Video Gallery File:Angel Lust.jpg|Angel Lust performing File:Angel Lust poster.jpg|Poster File:Dead rising 2 multiplayer angel lust.jpg|Chuck's on the Angel Lust stage. References Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Category:Organizations